


October 24: Anal / ABO / Begging

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Begging, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mike Dodds is an Omega in the middle of an Alpha sandwich and life is good, Multi, but that's a different discussion, i really don't think anal is a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 24: Anal / ABO / Begging

"I need. I need. I need."

"Shhh," Rafael says as he pulls Mike back onto his lap and lines up to slide into him. "Shhh, baby. We're here. Your Alphas are here."

"Need. Need." 

Sonny presses against Mike's front, reaching down to grab his ass and spread his cheeks wide for Rafael. "It's coming, honey. You're gonna get Rafael's knot in just a minute."

Mike scrapes his nails down Sonny's chest and rubs his cheek against Sonny's pec, desperately trying to scent him. "Both. I need both."

Rafael bites Mike's neck to distract him as he takes Mike in a single stroke. Mike yells and scrabbles for Sonny, trying to get him closer. 

"Please," Mike says. "I can take it. I can take them both."

Sonny kisses hard at Mike's mouth, biting sharply on his lower lip and swallowing down the high-pitched whine Mike lets out. "Such a pretty, needy, slutty Omega," he says against Mike's ear, wrapping a hand around Mike's dick. "So much to give in a heat you need both of us."

"Yes," Mike groans. "Yes. Both. Both of you. I want both."

"We're right here," Sonny says, and he presses his hard dick to Mike's hip. "And as soon as Rafael comes and knots in you, I'm taking my turn. Gonna press you into the mattress and fuck you while you scream for more."

"Need it," Mike huffs. "Please. Need it."

Sonny tightens his grip on Mike's dick and jerks him off hard. "You'll have it, honey. Rafael's about to give it to you."

Rafael has been concentrating on fucking into Mike as hard and fast as he could, all Alpha instinct and clenching hands. He comes and bites hard at Mike's shoulder, not enough to break the skin, but more than enough to leave a mark. 

Mike mewls loudly as Rafael's knot swells, and then he comes all over Sonny's hand and stomach.

Sonny circles his fingers at the base of his own dick to quell some of the urge to come. It'll be a few minutes until Rafael's knot goes down, and then he'll get his turn. He can wait. He drapes Mike's arms around his shoulders to help Rafael deal with the sheer weight of a fucked-out, half-lucid Omega.

Mike rubs his face into Sonny's shoulder and licks at his neck, chasing after his taste. 

"Rafael?" Sonny asks quietly as he curls a hand in Mike's hair and tugs so Mike lifts his head and Sonny can suck a kiss over the pulse point in Mike's neck.

"I'm okay," Rafael says, his Alpha instinct fading now that he's come. "Was he begging for us at the same time again?"

"Oh, yeah," Sonny replies. He licks behind Mike's ear then leans back so he can press Mike back into Rafael's chest. 

Rafael wraps his arms around Mike's torso and drags a kiss as far down Mike's spine as he can reach. "It's getting more tempting," Rafael says. 

"I know," Sonny replies. He rubs his cheeks against the insides of Mike's wrists to scent him. "But he hasn't asked for it when he's not in heat."

"I know," Rafael says quietly. He shifts his hips, and Mike gasps softly as Rafael's knot moves in him. "Shhh," Rafael hushes, nuzzling behind Mike's ear and taking a deep breath of his sweaty hair. "Shhhh."

Mike's eyes flutter open a minute later. His gaze has cleared from his Omega need, but they all know it won't last long. "I want it," he says, voice hoarse. "I want both your knots at the same time."

"Not this time," Sonny says, cupping Mike's face. "You didn't ask before we started."

"I'm in my right mind," Mike says, not quite together enough to hide his pout.

"We know," Rafael tells him, hugging him tight. "But you're still in heat."

Mike sighs gustily, then shivers as Rafael pulls away slowly, his knot small enough he can pull out of Mike safely. "Next time," Mike says. "I want it next time."

"We'll talk about it later," Sonny says, pulling at Mike's legs so Mike will turn for him. Sonny presses him in the middle of the back until Mike is flat on the bed. He runs his hands up and down Mike's back, watching the flush that signaled the next wave of the heat taking over Mike's body. 

"Need it. Need it. Need it," Mike pants.

Sonny slides into him and lays along his back while Rafael drops next to Mike and nuzzles his face and gives him sloppy, exhausted kisses. 

"Need it. Need it. Need it," Mike repeats.

"We've got you," Sonny says as he starts a deep, hard stroke that he knows Mike loves. "We've got you."


End file.
